ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Comet Tsuiphon
is the 25th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on January 1st, 1967. This episode features the return of the monster, Red King. Synopsis The Science Patrol gets word that the stellar radiation emitted by a comet as it roars past the Earth may accidentally cause hydrogen bombs to explode. Plot One day, the Science Patrol learns to their shock and horror that an enormous Red Comet known as "Tsuiphon" will be passing by the Earth in a few days. With an 83% chance of colliding with the Planet and wiping out all life on Earth, the Science Patrol keeps a close eye on Tsuiphon on the slight possibility that it could miss collision with the Earth. To make matters worse, Tsuiphon is emitting strange rays that if in contact with the Earth, it would cause all of the Planet's Hydrogen Bombs to explode when exposed to them. As the Defense Force is left to gather as much of the Planet's Bombs to safety precautions, Ide remembers that 6 H-Bombs were lost out to the Sea of Okhotsk during the Bombs' evacuation and if they are not recovered in time, their explosion could agitate the others and their radiation could wipe out all life on Earth too! As time runs out, Captain Mura learns that a High Level of Radiation was recently discovered in the Japanese Alps as well as that the location where the 6 Bombs went missing at has lost all traces of Radiation in their disappearance. Believing that a Monster must have consumed the Bombs and fled to the Alps, Hayata, Ide, and Arashi go off to the Alps to find the Monster and dispose of it themselves. Finally, the time of Tsuiphon's passing occurs and to everyone's enormous relief, Tsuiphon misses Earth and no explosion occurs. The Science Patrol is relieved that Earth is safe, but their celebration is cut short by the appearances of a Giant White Monster (named "Gigas") in the Alps! While scanning the Monster though, no signs of radiation is found, revealing it didn't eat the Bombs. At the same time, a giant Black Monster with Wings (named "Dorako") appears from out of the sky! The black Monster attempts to attack the Science Patrol in their VTOL, but the team manages to trick it into colliding with the white Monster, thus the two Monsters engage in a fierce battle. As Gigas and Dorako do battle, the Science Patrol continue to search on foot for the Monster that ate the Bombs. Following the signal to a Rocky Valley, the detector for the bombs explodes from overloading and the culprit reveals itself to be another Red King, with a large red lump present on its neck! Awoken from Gigas and Dorako's fight nearby, Red King II interrupts their fight, only to be ambushed by Dorako instead. Provoked and angry, Red King assaults Dorako, tearing off the Monster's wings and temporarily teaming up with Gigas to beat the Monster to death. With Dorako no more, Red King then attacks Gigas shortly after only for the white, weaker Monster to flee from their fight. Remembering that Red King was still more dangerous due to its consumption of the Bombs, Hayata goes off to deal with the Monster while Ide and Arashi and left to deal with Gigas. Ide and Arashi confront the hurt Gigas in a farther off part of the Alps and they bombarde the Monster with missiles and bombs from their VTOL until finally, the Monster is killed by an "Extra-Strong Drying Missle," which crystallizes Gigas and causes his to explode. At the same time, shortly after the two Monsters' battle, Hayata ambushes Red King on his own, only for him to be knocked off a cliff by the provoked Red King! Luckily, he transforms into Ultraman and battles Red King on his own. Due to the Monster's instability from the H-Bombs in him, Ultraman has a harder time fighting back as Red King manages to beat him down. After finding an opening though, Ultraman strikes Red King with a new attack: The Ultra Air Catch. Suspending Red King in the air and leaving him vulnerable, Ultraman slices the Monster into thirds with his Ultra-Slashes, taking the Monster head and neck piece into Space so the H-Bombs can be detonated more safely. Back at the Science Patrol's HQ, everyone is happy that Tsuiphon is no longer any trouble, and the H-Bombs are no longer in danger of exploding. Dr. Iwamoto however informs Captain Mura that while Tsuiphon is gone for now, it will return to Earth on its annual ellipses on July 2nd, 3026. Captain Mura however is confident that Earth will be far more advanced in technology by then, and the people then will have a way to stop Tsuiphon when the time comes. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino * Akihiko Hirata as Dr. Iwamoto Special Guests * Tomohiro Miyamoto as Tābō * Haruo Nakajima as Tābō's Father * Shoichi Nishida as the Intelligence Salaryman * Sachiko Mori as Tābō's Mother Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Akira Minami as Gigas * Fumio Ikeda as Dorako * Kunio Suzuki as Red King II Notes *This episode marks the final appearance of Hoshino in the original Ultraman series. *None of the Monsters' names are ever mentioned at all in the episode. *The role of Red King was originally going to be played by the Ultra Q Monster, Gorgos. Errors *At times, the bottom part of the backside of Red King's suit (where the actor's enters the suit) flaps around loosely. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes